Technical Field
Some embodiments relate to an optical module, a device incorporating an optical module and a method.
Description of the Related Art
Devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras and other similar devices may incorporate solid state image sensors.
Image sensors using pinned photodiode pixels, for example implemented in CMOS architecture, are known. Such image sensors may have both the image sensing element (pixels) and the image processing circuitry included in a chip or chipset which can be manufactured using CMOS techniques. There is a trend for the arrays of pixels to become larger. There is a desire for the image quality to be improved by for example using calibration information.